


Your Love Is My Drug

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [21]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Edward Cullen wants Sam Colt. But Sam Colt has his eye on Dean Winchester, a vampire from a rival family.





	Your Love Is My Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2nd challenge at havenofthedead

Sam could feel eyes on him as he moved through the salad bar, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. He knew who those yes belonged to. It was the pale man with the hazel eyes staring at him again. Like a routine at lunch for him, and Sam was the best thing to look at. He hated lunch for that reason. Those eyes. It wasn't even that bad if he just glanced and looked away, but he stared all lunch period. Sam was uncomfortable because of it. 

And the worse thing? Sam though he had a crush on him. Not that Edward Cullen wasn't an attractive man, it was just that he had his sights on someone else. Dean Winchester. He was hot and mysterious and Sam was completely in love with him. Of course, Dean probably didn't even know Sam existed. After all, he was one of the 'popular' kids. Sam was just a new kid. A nobody here in Forks. Unfortunately, that didn't mean the other students left him alone. He was apparently big news here, which was just great. He kind of hated his parents for moving here. 

Picking up an apple and paying the lunch lady, Sam walked over to his table where he would spend the rest of the lunch period being stared at like he was some sort of painting, or something. However, today, something was different. Today, Sam felt the bench he was sitting on move, signaling that someone else had taken a seat next to him. Turning, Sam's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw who was sitting next to him. 

"Hey," Dean greeted, smiling at Sam. "Sam right?" When Sam didn't answer him, Dean frowning, licking his lips. "What's the matter? Do you not want me to sit here?" 

Sam shook his head, staring at the man sitting next to him. God, he was hot. Like a perfect picture and Sam found that he couldn't stop staring. "N-No," he answered, licking his lips. "I don't mind if you sit there." 

Smiling, Dean nodded. "all right, then it's settled. I'm sitting here." His smile widened as he looked at the young male sitting next to him with flushed cheeks ad his body as stiff as a board. "Are you okay?" he asked, knitting his brows as he looked at Sam. 

"Yeah, m'fine," he assured him, nodding. Quickly, he grabbed his roll, tearing off a piece and nearly shoving it into his mouth. Oh yeah, Sam, really attractive, he thought to himself. And Dean was looking at him! Great! 

"Are you not eating?" Sam asked, noticing that Dean didn't have a tray of food in front of him. "Not a fan of school lunches, huh? Not that I blame you." God, now he was babbling. "I mean, I would understand if you didn't want to eat it. They really do suck." Shut up! he yelled at himself. If Dean didn't already think he was an idiot, he really would, now. 

Dean couldn't keep his eyes off how damn sexy Sam Colt was. Slowly, he reached out, hand sliding into the young male's shaggy mop of hair. "You are so beautiful," he mused, eyes searching Sam's face before eventually landing on his lips. He had no idea if Sam was even into him, but he was willing to chance it. "I want to kiss you so bad right now." 

His breath hitched in his throat when Dean told him he wanted to kiss him. Holy shit! Dean wanted to kiss him! Out of all the other students in the place, Dean wanted him! No way! Clearing his throat, Sam shrugged. "You, uh, you can, if you want to." 

A small smile came to Dean's face when Sam gave him the okay to kiss him. "Can I?" he asked, leaning in ninety percent of the way, lips softly parted as he waited for Sam to come the rest of the way. When the other male did as Dean was hoping he would, Dean immediately pushed his tongue into Sam's mouth, moaning against his lips. It didn't last long, but it was still amazing. 

As he pulled back, his hand slipped from Sam's hair, cradling the younger male's neck instead. "Mm...better than I imagined it would be," he murmured, tongue dragging over his lips. 

Sam couldn't think straight right now. He had just kissed Dean Winchester and it had been awesome! So, when Dean told him it was better than he thought it would be, all Sam was capable of was a weak smile which made him look like he was drunk and a nod. 

"I'm going to sit with you again tomorrow," Dean assured him, nodding. "And I want to kiss you again." Pushing himself off the bench, he touched Sam's cheek, smiling down at him. "And maybe tomorrow you can add a little more tongue, baby. Bell's gonna ring." 

A moment later, the bell rang, just as Dean said it was going to, and Dean was gone, leaving Sam in the cafeteria to think about what he'd said. Again tomorrow? And he was already contemplating a kiss. Holy wow. And more tongue? Sam could do that. No problem. 

**~~**

The rest of the day went by as a blur. Science sucked because he had to sit by Edward, and he was pretty sure he was sniffing him. Now, Sam couldn't tell for sure, but he was about ninety percent sure that Edward was leaning really close to him and breathing deeply. He knew he didn't stink, so he kept telling himself that Edward was only smelling him so he could decipher what kind of deodorant Sam was using. That at least made it a little less awkward. 

Once the last bell of the day rang, Sam bolted from the school, ready to get home and find something to do that would make the night end faster so he could see Dean, and kiss him, again tomorrow. However, when he was walking to his car, Edward came up to him and stood right in front of him. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, moving into Sam's personal space. 

"Uh...I don't really have time to talk right now," Sam answered, shaking his head and offering his best apologetic smile. "Maybe tomorrow." He walked around Edward to get to his car then, climbing into the driver's seat. But before he could even start the car, Edward was in the passenger seat, buckling his seat belt. 

Smiling over at Sam, Edward announced. "Don't worry about it. I'll just come to your place and we can talk there." 

Sam realized that there was no way out of this little mess he was in, so he nodded, licking his lips as he started the car. It was weird driving around with Edward in the passenger seat, but he really didn't give too much attention to the other male. Well, except when he was smelling him again. And this time Sam was damn sure that was what he was doing. He could even hear him inhaling deeply. 

"Stop that!" Sam yelled, shaking his head. "I'm trying to drive and I can't with you smelling me like that. God, what's your problem?" 

He didn't receive an answer until he pulled into his driveway and got out, Edward quickly following him. Before Sam could make it to his door and invite Edward in, however, the other male grabbed him and pulled him off to the side, pushing him into a tree as he buried his face in Sam's neck, inhaling deeply once more. 

"You, Sam, are my problem," he answered, pulling back. "I can't...think without you showing up in my thoughts. It's so hard to be around you. Your blood...it's like my own personal brand of heroine." Sighing, Edward slid his hand into Sam's hair, leaning in as if he was going to kiss him. 

When Sam felt the hand in his hair, he frowned, not sure what the hell Edward was thinking he was doing. And when he saw Edward leaning in towards him, he groaned, turning his head to the side and earning himself a kiss on the cheek. "Edward, I don't know what you're talking about," Sam argued, pushing at his chest. "Let me go. This conversation is over." 

Edward shook his head, grabbing Sam's wrists and pinning them above his head. "I need you, Sam. You're the man who is going to make everything in my life better. My mate. I can take you back to house and make you one of us. You can stay with us until the hunger wears off, and then you'll be mine." Again, he leaned in to kiss Sam, only to have Sam turn his head again. 

"Let me go!" Sam yelled, struggling against Edward. Dammit, he was strong. His parents weren't home and he didn't know his neighbors well enough to know if they would come out here if they heard him scream. After all, he'd only been here for a week and a half. "Edward, get off me! Get off!" He brought his knee up to kick Edward in the groin, but the other male blocked him. 

Shaking his head, Edward moved his hand so that he was gripping Sam's chin, leg thrusting between Sam's. "Kiss me, Sam," he pleaded, holding Sam still as he leaned in for another kiss, his grip on Sam's face tightening slightly so he couldn't get away. 

Sam braced himself for the kiss that he didn't want, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop it. However, the kiss never came. Instead, Sam found himself face to face with Dean, Edward laying on the ground with his head laying a few feet from his body. "D-Dean?" Sam asked, hand moving to touch the older male's face. 

Dean pulled away from Sam when he went to touch him. "Don't," he whispered, licking his lips. However, Sam didn't listen and Dean soon had warm fingers pressing against his icy face. Slowly, his eyes slid up to Sam's, searching for the fear he knew he was going to find there. Only, Sam was different. There was no fear. Just an odd look of curiosity. 

When Dean licked his lips, Sam mimicked the action, breath coming out in slow, shallow pants. "Are you a vampire?" Sam asked, having seen the fangs when Dean spoke. Add that in with the icy skin, and he had himself a vampire. The nod only proved his theory. "Was he?" Again, he was answered with a nod. "Why'd you kill him?" 

"He was trying to steal you away from me," Dean explained, frowning at Sam. "I...want you to be with me. And he was trying to make you one of his clan, or whatever they call themselves these days." Biting his lip, Dean cupped the side of Sam's face, thumb tracing over Sam's bottom lip. "Will you be mine?" 

Without even thinking about it, Sam nodded. He didn't have to take a hundred years thinking something like this over. Dean was hot, Sam liked him, and that was that. Not like he had the best home life in the world, either, so it wasn't even something he cared about when it came to leaving his parents. He quickly leaned in and crushed his lips to Dean's. "Yes. Take me away from here. Please? I want to be with you." 

Smiling, Dean licked his lips, tasting Sam there. "You don't want to say goodbye to your parents?" He was answered with a shake of Sam's head. "Okay. Come with me, then. We can go anywhere you want to." Sliding his hand down Sam's arm, he laced their fingers together. "Where do you want to go, Sammy?" 

"Anywhere as long as I'm with you," Sam answered, smiling at Dean and their laced. fingers. He then allowed the older male to walk him to the car, and got into the passenger seat, ready to start his new life with Dean Winchester. And to think when he woke up this morning, he thought today was going to be just another boring day, in his boring life. Boy, had he been wrong.


End file.
